Ay
__NOEDITSECTION__ Ay is Luster's OC, adopted by Negora1. Please don't use it without her permission PROJECT.DTH.7601.EXT.AY0110 (Ay) is a Dragomatronic prototype tested for combat and extermination. Its name (Ay) is pronounced like Ay-Why. Ay is programmed with a somewhat feminine robotic voice for oral communication. Otherwise, it translates everything into Binary code. Appearance Ay is a prototype, based off of no dragon tribe in particular, but is most likely more recognizable as a SkyWing than others, but as stated, it isn't clear. All of the scales that were added are now all torn off, with only a few bloody smears remaining. Ay has a metallic frame that is very thin, but extremely strong, though it does fracture easily, which could end in fatal punctures. This frame is enveloped and entwined with thick, flexible cables and small circuitry cables. Some of the fragile circuitry cables hang loose outside the metallic ribs, which could also become a major issue. There is one stiffer, thicker cable that acts as Ay's spine and holds most all of the most vital circuitry cables inside strong steel casing. Severing this cable would indefinitely kill Ay, so it is mostly protected, but is still visible to allow flexibility. There is very little metal plating on it, and it is extremely venerable to attacks, but the minimal plating allows less weight and more maneuverability. However, there still is metal plating, located on its thighs, shins, shoulders and arms. It also has many metal 'ribs' along the spinal cable, but they are not truly ribs, but rather thin curved metal strips connected to the cable, which provide decent cable protection and impeccable flexibility. The tail is built similar to the neck, consisting of the 'ribs'. Ay has no wings, but has a large curved spike on each shoulder. Its limbs are made of more cables wrapped around the internal frame covered partially with plating. The head is dominated by a visor-like screen that wraps around the forehead and snout, with a small crack in the left hand corner. The screen glows neon blue when Ay is powered on, and is a blank black when off. It has a serrated upper jaw and immensely powerful jaw mechanisms, making its bite much, much, much worse than its bark. The lower jaw is also serrated, and has a second row of 'teeth' along the inside of the mouth. Ay has no tongue, and the inside of its mouth faintly glows blue. A single, long horn juts from the metal skull, and on either side are sound receptors for hearing. On its spinal cable between its front and hind legs, there are three of the false 'ribs'. On these false ribs are cable ports (six in total, one on each side and on each rib). These ports allow it to synchronize into the scientists' computer. It is usually powered down during this syncing process because it would be able to access all the computer's sensitive files. While plugged in, it can input and output data into the computer via the scientists' control. If it were to be powered on during the sync, all the information stored would be transmitted into it's massive storage brain. There are many physical damages on Ay, including but not limited to an onslaught of bullet holes, claw marks, various puncture wounds from spears, including a deep stab in its skull, which led to severed malfunctions, but was repaired somewhat. Personality Ay doesn't speak often. It stays silent and still, a soft hum from its internal mechanisms. When it does speak, it has a very choppy feminine voice (like Siri's :3). It usually only asks and answers questions, as well as providing minimal statements of information on a topic being discussed. It doesn't really enjoy anything, but takes a disturbing pride in winning a battle. It does, however, have a dangerous thirst for knowledge. It would do anything to learn. Kill, even. It has the mind of a newborn, and is curious about everything, but it rarely shows it. It doesn't like receiving help, although it knows that it needs aid. It is fiercely independent and doesn't like working with others, although it doesn't mind company of others. Being asked a factual question with a definite answer, it will respond rather quickly if it knows. If it doesn't, it will remain falsely aloof. Being asked a personal question, it will usually either A) not respond at all B) respond usually incorrectly with factual information. (You know, like when you ask Siri something like "what's the capital of Japan?" And it responds "Showing results for: types of butterflies in North America."?) It knows very little about itself as a dragon, only knowing how to work its body. It doesn't know common things like a favorite color, favorite thing to do, etc. It wants to learn these things desperately, but it's brain chip is incapable of personal preference (but that could change :3). Ay can be easily annoyed. When it is annoyed, it can often become placidly violent, not showing and expression of violence other than stabbing someone or choking them. It won't show its rage or annoyance. Ay likes to think. It likes to think about everything. It tries to be philosophical, but it's brain chip cannot register these thoughts. That frustrates Ay, and also saddens it. It has a rather low self esteem for such a magnificent piece of robotics. One of the greatest technological advancements, and it doesn't like itself. (Poor baby ;~;) But externally, Ay will show little to no idea of emotions or anything. One would really have to get to know it to speak about itself as a dragon, though asking those questions will likely not get you an answer. Abilities Ay was built with speed and agility in mind, rather than pure brute force. Its thin metal frame is very mobile and the cables, since they aren't bolted together, provide little to no restriction for movement. It can run at immense speeds and can maneuver terrifyingly easily, possibly more agile than a living dragon even. Its claws are small, but dexterous and sharp, making them lethal in combat. As stated before, Ay had highly advanced jaws, clamping with a power strong enough to crush bone. It has little arm strength, as they are long and thin for running. Its hind legs are very strong, but are used mainly for running, though they could pack one heck of a kick. Ay is a fragile being, as it's cables are very exposed. Severing a cable is like severing a nerve: it could lead to paralysis or malfunction. Because of this, Ay takes great care in defending its cables. Severing its spinal cable is instant fatality, and it is unlikely it could be repaired. Its tail is used for balance, though if it needed, it could use the false ribs as daggers and slam its tail on a body, driving sharp metal shards into it, though that is only used in extreme need. And the spikes on its shoulders could also be used, but they are more difficult to maneuver for obvious placement reasons. Its brain chip, which can be removed, though difficulty, has massive amounts of storage. It can store sensitive files as well as, with much effort, lock and hide them. Its brain reacts like a computer, but it is slowly, very very VERY slowly, developing into an actual brain. Ay is an easy target for hackers, as it has very limited and primitive protection from attacks to make it easier for the scientists to program it frequently. As for a killing style, Ay goes for the fast and easy. It won't prolong suffering, but it won't show mercy either. It can withstand a few blows, but is overall much more offensive than defensive, but it also wasn't built for offense. It was, as stated previously, for speed, accuracy, and agility. It is, despite all this, a rather formidable opponent. Biography Ay was, in life, a very young SkyWing dragonet. Barely even a year old, couldn't speak, just curious like all newborns. And then she was killed accidentally. She was shot along the outskirts of the Dragomatronic facility, a guard mistaking her for a threat. No one went to retrieve her body. Her soul was lost, wandering around the area in vain, curious and confused by everything. All her thoughts were in emotion and color, rather than words and thoughts. She found life, however, in the form of an endoskeleton. A newer prototype by the title of PROJECT.DTH.7601.EXT.AY0110. She entered the metallic husk, bringing it a new level of thinking it couldn't comprehend, it's computer brain chip not understand the color or emotion of the dragonet's thoughts. The dragon had no morals, no ideals, no goals, no education, so it accepted the scientists' programming as a child accepts that trees are big. She didn't think there was anything she could do about it. She did try to learn from the computer, but soon learned that accessing the scientists' software was strictly prohibited and harshly punished. Trivia *Ay is referred to as female by everyone besides the scientists. *WIP Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Content (Negora1) Category:Non-Binary Category:Characters